<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vacation Plans by MoonlitPath</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260334">Vacation Plans</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlitPath/pseuds/MoonlitPath'>MoonlitPath</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Weird Boyfriends [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Durarara!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Day At The Beach, Dorks, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:41:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlitPath/pseuds/MoonlitPath</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shizuo and Izaya go to the beach on a summer day. The former expresses the desire to go on vacation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Weird Boyfriends [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Vacation Plans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This series is just random writings of Shizuo and Izaya being boyfriends doing boyfriend things. For the funsies.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The waves of the waters clashed with the sandy shore of the beach, sparsely crowded as it was still early in the morning. The sky was clear of lousy clouds and spread the color of blue out to the horizons that stretched beyond the eyes of the people, not that many noticed as they were enamored with swimming and getting rid of the summer heat rather than the picturesque surroundings. Under a whitewashed umbrella with yellow polka dots, a certain informant was lying on his back in a T-shirt and swimming trunks, eyes running over the lines of a book he recently picked up to read. </p><p> He was peacefully resting, tuning out the voices around and enjoying his time. A set of familiar footsteps approached him and he turned to see Shizuo holding out a coffee for him and a milkshake for himself, having gone to the bar a few meters away after some consistent nagging from the man and embarrassing stares from a few children that watched curiously as Izaya was on his back clinging to him while he was about to pound him to the ground. </p><p> “Thank you Shizu-chan!” He took a sip and smiled cheekily. The blond grumbled, but sat down by his feet to relax before he went into the water, a thin layer of sweat on his skin from his exposure in the sun. </p><p> “Say, Izaya, uh-” He fumbled with his words, this had been on his mind for a while but he did not think that he could request such a thing from his boyfriend. “Have you ever thought about going on vacation?” Izaya had put the book down as he spoke, a furrow of his brow as he listened. </p><p> “Eh? Where do you want to go? Kyoto? Hokkaido?” Shizuo shook his head, a blush growing on his cheeks that made Izaya want to tease him relentlessly, as he usually did, but he suppressed the desire. </p><p> “I was thinking of seeing other counties, you’ve been abroad, I haven’t.” Izaya hummed in confirmation. “I would like to try something new.”</p><p> “Now that’s a development I can’t say I was expecting.” He brought himself up in a sitting position next to Shizuo, toying with his shirt as he leaned forward to bring their faces closer to each other. The blush intensified, both because of the words and their proximity, but he made no move to back away. Shizuo had not been outside of Ikebukuro much, Tokyo less so. His limited knowledge in English kind of shackled him within Japan. Now that he was with Izaya, since he was fluent in more than two languages, the idea of travelling seemed easier.</p><p> “Where would you want to go?” He had no reason to say no, he had the money and he always was ready to learn about new things, observing Shizuo in a different environment would be a bonus and more fun.  </p><p> “Ah, I don’t know, you can choose.” He stood to take off his shirt, not even bothering to put on sunscreen before he extended his hand to Izaya to take it and sighed when a tube of said cream was placed in his palm instead. Right, the informant would turn into a lobster if he did not paint himself with that thing.</p><p> After a minute of Izaya fidgeting as he spread the sunblock on his back and him threatening to bury him in the sand face down when he ‘accidentally’ pulled his swimwear down by a few inches, Shizuo tested the water’s temperature with his feet, hands on his hips as he thought about what he had said to Izaya. He generally had good ideas, though it was hard to admit. </p><p> Two arms wrapped around his midsection and a clothed chest met with his bare back, a nose and hair nuzzling the skin of his shoulder. Fingertips caressing him from his pectoral to his stomach. It made him feel fuzzy, maybe a little shy when he remembered they were outside, although nobody cared enough to look, too absorbed in their own fun. </p><p> “Would Shizu-chan want to go on holidays to the Balkans?” Lips moved to place a kiss on his neck, urging Shizuo to turn around and start a full-on make out session, because when Izaya acted like this he was irresistible. </p><p> “Dunno.” He grasped at his wrists and pulled him into the water, knowing that Izaya kept on a shirt when he went into the water –like a little kid- when the sun was intense like that day. Being Shizuo, he did not mind when the cold engulfed him, but Izaya shuddered and he pulled his arms closer to his body.</p><p> “Jesus.” He had said, with a mild teeth clatter as he swam to the blond, who had already released him and dived under the surface. When he came up again, Izaya threw his arms around his neck and went limp, humming a tune from what Shizuo guessed was that children’s show he usually watched.</p><p> “Can you not keep your hands off of me for one second?” He grunted, shaking his head and flicking droplets of water from his hair, the other crinkled his nose. </p><p> “Like you do when we are at home? And let’s not talk about how you smother me every night with your monstrous cuddles!”</p><p> “Shut up.” He surprisingly stayed quiet with a smile on his face and his eyelids drooping, pushing himself closer to the other. Shizuo, quite enjoying the sensation of the slim yet strong body against his own, leisurely stroked his arms so they could float around. </p><p> “So,” A lilt voice broke the silence. “What about Italy? Venice looks amazing. Greece maybe? How about Spain?” He lifted his head to stare right into his eyes, noses almost touching.</p><p> “I don’t mind.” Shizuo was more focused on his moving lips than the words that spilt from them, not being very discreet either. Izaya did not care for the change of focus, he accepted the invitation and tilted his head forward to entice the other in a gentle kiss, eyes fluttering closed and hand cradling his jaw. Shizuo put more pressure into it, forgetting that they were outside and eagerness taking over his brain.</p><p> “My, my.” Izaya said between their kisses with a teasing grin. “We’re in public Shizu-chan. Don’t get too excited.”</p><p> “Don’t give a shit.”</p><p> “You’ll traumatize the children!”</p><p> Needless to say, they returned home earlier than expected and the children remained innocent.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>